


Truth or dare in Shigure's house

by The_Keeper_of_the_Red_Secrets



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Doujinshi, Drinking Games, Drunken Kissing, Jealousy, M/M, Underage Drinking, soft yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Keeper_of_the_Red_Secrets/pseuds/The_Keeper_of_the_Red_Secrets
Summary: What might happen when card games switch to the truth or dare with sake and water? Who can stand alcohol, who get sleepy first? What happens to those who were left behind?





	1. Drink and dare!

**Author's Note:**

> Very soft yaoi with no sexual description. Do not read if you don't like boy-love. 
> 
> Once again published without proofreading, I'm sorry for every mistake I may have done during writing this short story.
> 
> Drinking alcohol when you're underage is illegal. I do not encourage anyone to drink alcohol no matter your age. Under the influence of alcohol you may make yourself ridiculous, annoying and put yourself in danger to loose your first kiss... or more.
> 
> Based in Takaya Natsuki's manga Fruits Basket. I love the first summer Kyou, Yuki and Tohru spends together, and this short story takes place somewhere near of that time. 
> 
> _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Evening was still bright and warm as Tohru, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Momiji and Kyou were setting themselves comfortable in the living room. Dinner was already eaten and they have some spare time, Sunday was coming and there were still enough time for next exams to study later. They were playing card games, Yuki and Kyou trying to get along because of Tohru, but smaller fights popped up again and again. The noise leaded Shigure to the living room. 

“Isn’t there a lively party? May I join in?” Shigure asked sitting down at the table before anyone couldn’t answer. 

“Shigure-san! Oh course you may join us! The more the merrier!” Tohru said as excited as she always was. 

“I have the black Queen!“ shrieked Momiji hitting the card on the table. 

“Momiji, you are playing different game than the rest of us”, Yuki commented and gave the card back to him. 

“More sake, sensei?” Haru asked kneeling down besides Shigure. 

“Why not, why not... Wait a minute, how did you know that I have been drinking?” Shigure looked at him amazed.

“But you are always drinking, aren’t you, sensei?” Haru went to get some new bottles. 

“I thought it was invisible”, Shigure wondered rubbing his chin. 

“As if.”

“In your dreams.” 

Yuki and Kyou blurted out at the same time. 

“Well, that doesn’t matter. Alcohol doesn’t have any effect on me”, Shigure said shrugging his shoulders and taking the fan out of his sleeve. 

“Sensei, you seem to be all the time under the influence of alcohol”, Haru said coming back with the bottles. “It is so normal, that Honda-san might not know what kind of person you are when you are not drunk.” 

“That’s mean! Of course I have been sober... sometimes!” Shigure insured crocodiles tears on his eyes. 

“I-I-I believe Shigure-san is a good person, even without alcohol!” Tohru said before thinking her words. 

“But it would be nice to see how Kyou and Yuki would react when drinking alcohol”, Haru smirked and took a sip of sake after he had given some bottles to Shigure. 

“We are underage”, Yuki told him looking at his cards, so he didn’t noticed the point Kyou brought up right after him. 

“You are underage too! What the hell you think you’re doing!” 

“Drinking. It’s not my first time”, Haru stayed calm and took another sip. “Got to start early if you want to became as experienced as sensei.”

“There’s no need for that kind of experience”, Yuki commented giving disapprove glance to Haru. Shigure decided to stop the argue before it would turn into a fight. “Well, well, what are you playing?” 

”Oh, this was sevens at first, but it have changed a bit...” Tohru looked troubled at her cards. 

“Momiji has hard time with learning the rules”, Haru explained as he went back to his place at the end of the table, opposite to Shigure. 

“He~hee!” Momiji smiled and knocked his head. 

“We should play something easier so that the rabbit can understand the rules”, Kyou said throwing his cards away. 

“What games do you know, Momiji-kun?” Shigure asked fanning himself. Everyone looked at Momiji while he was thinking.

“Hmm, I know... What was it... Spin the bottle!” Momiji’s faces get shining when he remembered the game he had played earlier with his classmates. 

“Huh? That’s not even a card game”, Kyou protested leaning on the table. 

“We all know that Kyou gets bored if there’s no competition or winner ” Shigure shrugged his shoulders. “But don’t worry Kyou-kun, we can change the rules.” 

“Hey, the game was chosen because it’s simple. If we change the rules, it might be too difficult to a certain person”, Yuki protested looking meaningful at Kyou who sat next to him. 

“What that’s supposed to mean? I’m not the one who has problems with rules!” Kyou blew up and glanced at the other side of table, where Tohru and Momiji sat peacefully together. 

“Um, are the new rules complicated?” Tohru asked worried as she took the cards from others and put them away. “I know the original spin the bottle, because we used to play it with mum, but I have never played it with changed rules...” 

“No need to worry, Tohru~kun! The rules are still easy. As everyone knows, when the spinning comes to it’s end, whoever the bottle pointed at have to either tell the truth or do a mission, aka truth or dare. The person the bottle last time pointed figures out a question or a mission the other must do”, Shigure explained at the same time as Haru went to get an empty bottle from the kitchen. “New rules doesn’t change the old rules. But, as an extra, this time when the bottle point at you, you must also take a sip of sake before the truth or dare.” 

“Shall I remind you that we are still underage?” Yuki’s tone was a bit cold.

”Fine, fine. Tohru-kun and Momiji-kun can have their portions with water”, Shigure accepted. 

“Yuki, are you afraid of loosing to me and Kyou?“ Haru teased him knowing what would happen. 

Kyou proved his deduction right. “Can’t you take the challenge?! I’m going to win you in this game!” 

Yuki rubbed his forehead annoyed. “This is so stupid...” 

“Well, if you don’t have the courage...” Haru said as it was nothing, but Kyou caught his words. 

“Don’t you have the courage, rat? Are you going to give an easy win by giving up?”

Kyou’s annoying smirking pissed Yuki off. 

“Fine then. But this is really stupid”, he agreed finally. “How about you, Honda-san, Momiji-kun? Is this alright for you?” 

Tohru stayed calm and said: ”It’s alright, I have tasted some hot sake from my mum. And with water there shouldn’t be a problem.” 

“Yahhoo! Let’s play!“ Momiji yelled without answering the question.

Yuki sighted as the last hope of avoiding this meaningless stupidity flew away. “I’ll get glasses for everyone.” 

“I’ll help you! And I’ll take the water to the table too”, Tohru promised. Together they went to kitchen. Shigure gave a sly smile to Haru, who smirked back. “This is going to be fun...” 

“It certainly will”, Haru agreed spinning the empty bottle on the table. 

“Why did you wanted so badly to see them drunk?” Momiji asked eyes bright. 

“No specific reason”, Hatsuharu said shrugging shoulders. “There just might be something funny to see.” 

“So you’re going to make fun of us?!” Kyou got annoyed. 

“Of course not”, Haru denied calm, not even looking at Kyou. “I will wait persistent until you make yourself ridiculous.” 

“What?! Just that you know: I’m not going to loose you either!” 

“Already fighting”, Yuki notified as he came back with small glasses. Tohru looked at Kyou and Haru a bit worried putting the water bottle next to her on the floor. “If you think this isn’t a good idea, maybe we shouldn’t...” 

“No! I’m going to win tonight! Let’s play!” Kyou blustered making Shigure grinning behind the fan. 

“Okay, let’s play! Maybe Momiji-kun could start?” he suggested, and eagerly Momiji spun the bottle. As it roll on the table Yuki gave everyone a glass and Haru filled them, Tohru’s and Momiji’s glasses only to the half. At last the bottle stopped, pointing at Shigure. 

“Oh, me? Alright.” Shigure drunk the glass empty. “I’ll choose... the truth.”

Momiji thought hard and asked: ”Do you have a girlfriend?” 

“Hmm, kind of...” Shigure answered mysteriously and without hearing all the following questions he leaned to spin the bottle. It stopped pointing at Haru. Calmly he emptied the glass and said: ”Truth.” 

“Hmm... Is there anything I don’t already know about you...” 

“How cruel, sensei.” Haru opened his shirt all the way down. “There’s so much you don’t know ‘bout me...” 

“Ah. That’s right. There’s things I’m not sure if I want to know...” Shigure went a little pale. “Ahem... So... You count yourself as an adult?” 

“Not by age, but all the other terms are filled.” 

“What the terms are?” Tohru asked, but both Yuki and Kyou thought: I don’t even want to know...

“There’s many, many things”, Haru avoided answering straight and spun the bottle. This time it stopped at Yuki. Wincing he drunk the sake and with a little fear in his eyes he said: ”Dare.” 

Haru licked his lips and commands with hoarse tone: ”Take of your shirt.” 

“What?! What kind of game you think this is?” Yuki said both blushing and getting angry. 

“Don’t be a coward. I just want to see your smooth skin”, Haru gave as reason. 

“But Honda-san...” 

“I, I have seen you all... naked... many times, so... it is totally okay with me”, Tohru said quickly. 

_Totally._

_She said totally._

_So it’s **totally** okay to see us naked again?_

The unspoken words filled the room without Tohru noticing them. 

“You heard her, Yuki? Take~ of~ your~ shirt...”, Hatsuharu repeated.

Kyou tried not to laugh as blushing Yuki opened the buttons and undress the shirt. Angrily Yuki spun the bottle and tried to cover his thin, pale chest. This time it was Tohru’s turn. She sip carefully the sake, and when the glass was empty she drunk some water after it. “Hmm... I’ll choose... The truth!” 

“Well, Honda-san... Are you happy now?” Yuki asked nicely. 

“Yes! I’m very happy with all of you! I’m so lucky to be able to live with you and share my days with you all!” 

“That’s nice to hear”, Yuki smiled, and Tohru spun the bottle. It pointed at Shigure.

When Shigure drunk his sake he could not been without noticing how Tohru wanted to ask some questions, so he said: ”Dare, please.”

For a moment Tohru couldn’t figure out anything. “Uh, um... You... You must give the fan to me for five minutes!” 

“Here”, Shigure gave the fan to her and spun the bottle. It was Kyou’s turn. With manly manners he drunk the sake at once and said: ”Dare.” 

“Hmm hmm, what should I say... Have an another glass.” 

“You want that much to see me drunk? Fine”, Kyou murmured emptying the glass again. He spun the bottle that pointed at Haru this time. Cheering he drunk the sake. “The truth.” 

“What is your ultimate reason behind this?” 

“Why, you don’t know? To have fun and have Yuki on my arms when he’s too drunk to survive by himself.” 

“Well that’s nice. I’ll try not get on that bad shape”, Yuki was still angry. 

Haru spun the bottle and became ready to give new commands to Yuki when the bottle stopped. Yuki drunk his sake and said quickly: ”The truth.” 

“Do you love me?” 

“I love you as a friend and a relative, but that’s all.”

“That’s a good start”, Haru said to himself when half-naked Yuki spun the bottle. At the first time the bottle pointed at Momiji. He drunk the sake with wince and took lots of water after it. “I’ll take the truth!” 

“Do you have crush on some-one?”

“Yes, I do!” Momiji smiled from the bottom of his heart, Yuki and Kyou staring surprised at him. “I’ll spin!”

Momiji spun the bottle, making it almost drop from the table, pointing to the Hatsuharu as it stops. 

“Cheers”, Haru wished and drunk. “Momiji, you can choose for me. Do you want to ask something or give me a command?” 

“Really? I’d like to ask something”, Momiji said exciting. 

“Go ahead.” 

“Who do you love?” Momiji leaned closer as well as Tohru, Shigure smirked on his sleeve. Kyou and Yuki could guess what there was going to come. 

“I’m in love with Rin and Yuki”, Haru told looking at Yuki with passionate eyes. 

“Really? Is it okay with Rin?” Tohru was worried. 

“She knows it. It can’t be helped, so she tries to accept it. You should accept it too, Yuki.” 

“Well sorry that I don’t feel that way for you”, Yuki spoke sharply. 

“It’s okay, I can wait”, Haru promised and spun. He managed to have Yuki as his victim again.

Sighted Yuki drunk his sake and winced. “Truth.” 

“Have you ever kissed?” 

Blushing Yuki answered. “I thought you already knew. No, I have not.”

Kyou laughed shortly before he could smother it on his hand, getting Yuki more and more annoyed. He spun, and when Kyou had drunk and said: “Truth”, he asked back. 

“Have _you_ ever kissed?!” 

“You should ask how many times. Or no, I haven’t count them. But yeah, I have.” The victory shone on Kyou’s face and voice. 

“Even if we don’t count Kagura?” 

“Even then”, Kyou smirked.

“I get it, you won in this case, you don’t need to make that face on me!” Yuki said irritated and cross his arms over his nude chest, looking delicate.  
Kyou spun. The bottle pointed at Tohru.

“I’ll choose the truth”, Tohru said tears on her eyes after half glass of water and half glass of sake. 

“Do you have crush on someone?” 

“I have lots of dear friends in my life and that’s enough for me right now. I don’t have anyone special on my heart”, Tohru told loving smile on her face and others could almost feel how her warm kindness filled the room. 

“Tohru~kun is always so lovely!” Shigure praised as Tohru gave him his fan back. Before she could deny, Momiji join the conversation. “Tohru is the best!” 

”No, no, I’m only an ordinary girl, there’s nothing special in me...” Tohru blushed and tried to cut the topic. “I’ll spin!”

The bottle decided to stop at Shigure’s direction. “Thank God, I was getting thirsty”, Shigure thanked and enjoyed the drink. “Well, let’s say the truth, because I know you want to ask me something.” 

“Yes, I would like to, if it’s okay...” 

“Oh, Tohru-kun, this is just a game. Don’t worry about it”, Shigure encourage her. 

“Fine. Shigure-san, you said earlier that you have some kind of girlfriend. May I ask... for how long... have you been in love?” Tohru murmured to the end and looked at her hands. 

“Hmm, how long has it been... Over 20 years, I’d say.”

Everyone were surprised by that information. 

“Huh? Are you kidding?” 

“But you’re only 27, right? So you fall in love something like 7 years old?” 

“How old the girl is? Older than you?” 

“Do we know her?” 

“Spare the questions later, it’s my turn to spin”, Shigure denied to answer and continued the game. Kyou got to drink, then he chosen to dare. 

“Don’t you feel compassion for Yuki-kun? Take your shirt off too”, Shigure commanded smiling. 

“I don’t feel compassion for him”, Kyou denied as he undressed his shirt without complaining. Yuki turned his face away, once again hurt by Kyou’s words, when the other continued: “Why should I? He has nothing to be shamed on.”

Unbelieving Yuki looked at Kyou who leaned backwards as natural and relaxed as he always was, tanned skin glowing on the living room’s light and strong muscles tremoring under the skin. Kyou reached his hand and spun the bottle. 

“Oh, it’s pointing at me!” Momiji yelled and took his time when drinking. “Hmm, truth!” 

“Okay then. Have you already tell your crush ‘bout your feelings?” 

“Nope! I’ll wait until I have grown up a bit”, Momiji said smiling. 

“Oh, then you are just like me”, Hatsuharu murmured and ruffled Momiji’s hair. 

“Thanks! Now I’ll spin!”

Bottle spun over and over before pointed at Yuki. Sighting he grab the glass, how many he has already drink? This might be the fourth... Wincing he drunk it, and said to Momiji: ”The truth, please.” 

“Yuki, I’ve been wondering; are you interested in boys or girls or both?” Momiji’s eyes were bright and shameless as he spoke. 

“M-m-m-momiji! What are you talking?” Yuki blushed and hide his mouth behind his palm. 

“That’s quite normal question ‘bout your sexuality”, Haru thought aloud. “Anyone could be wondering it.”

Momiji nodded. “It is normal to be gay or bi as well as straight, I’m just wondering what you are.” 

“I-I haven’t been thinking about it!” Yuki turned his face at the corner to avoid everyone’s eyes. 

“So you don’t know yet?” Momiji verified. 

“That’s right. I don’t know who I am, or am I worth to be loved by anyone...” Yuki was about to cry. 

“I love you, Yuki”, Haru comforted him. 

“Yuki-kun, you are really important and dear friend of mine!” Tohru wanted to ease his dark thoughts. 

“Thank you... You both are important to me too”, Yuki dried his tears and turned toward the table to spin the bottle. 

This time it was Kyou’s turn to have a drink. ”I’ll take the truth”, he said calmly, not even teasing Yuki for his cry. 

“Why do you hate me?” Yuki asked without raising his eyes on the table.

Kyou sighted. “It’s a long story. I just... envied you. You are good at everything. There’s no faults in you. Then Akito made me bet, if I could win you even once, I will be released. Well, now I have, so there’s no fear of jail anymore. That’s a huge relief. And I don’t need to win you twice, so it’s over.”  
The short piece of the story made everyone at the table quiet and they stared at Kyou, so he continued: ”Besides, if I don’t hate you, I might start to like you...” 

“A j-j-jail?” Tohru repeated with cracking voice. 

“Hey, I have done nothing wrong. It was just Akito’s idea to make me a pet and keep locked in a small house for the rest of my life”, Kyou explained because Tohru might thought he was some kind of criminal now. 

“Like?” Yuki whispered so quietly that no other than Kyou, who sat next to him, could heard. 

“That’s right”, Kyou confirmed smirking and reached to spin. Shigure got the spot. 

“There we go”, he said sipping the sake. “I’ll give you the truth.” 

“Did you know what Akito was planning to do to me?” Kyou wanted to know. 

“No, honestly, I didn’t. He doesn’t rely on me.” 

“There might be reasons why people can’t rely on you, sensei”, Haru said calm and opened new bottle. 

“Oh, that hurts, again”, Shigure whined and spun. The bottle pointed somewhere between Tohru and Momiji when they realize that Momiji has fallen asleep. 

“Poor little boy”, Shigure whispered and took the little one on his arms. “I’ll put he to the bed. Wait a minute.” 

“Oh, it’s late already!” Tohru noticed. “Time has been running while we have been playing.” 

“I think it’s worth it”, Haru said looking at the half-naked older boys. 

“Could you please spare your horny glances to Yuki?” Kyou asked irritated, leaning back and stretching. 

“Well, it seems that I’m omnivorous” Haru explained his behaviour and licked his lips. 

“Don’t you dare to imagine that I would let you do as you wish...” Kyoo said threateningly. Tohru felt like she would have a nosebleed at any minute. 

“Oh, _I_ wouldn’t _dare_ to _imagine_ anything like _that_ ”, Haru played with the stress of the voice, making his sentence absolutely unbelievable. 

“Oh my, oh my”, Shigure said coming back. “What a situation we have here... Well, never mind, I think it was Tohru-kun’s turn! Would you like a question or a mission?” 

“Oh, I’ll dare this time, please”, she chosen and took her drink. 

“Very well. Tohru-kun, I would like to ask you to get your camera and take a picture of these handsome young men. It would be beautiful memory later...” 

“Y-yes!” Tohru hurried out of the room and Yuki lowered his head mumbling himself something like: ”a picture... half-naked... shame for eternity...” 

“Don’t get upset”, Kyou said and surprised Yuki by ruffling his hair. “At least Shigure said that you’re handsome, not beautiful, as I would have said.”

Confused Yuki glanced at him. 

“Although, saying you beautiful would only be the truth. You are beautiful...”

Yuki couldn’t find the smallest piece of mock on Kyou’s voice and he blushed rapidly. 

“Have a break, lovebirds! Tohru isn’t here yet”, Shigure seized the moment smirking behind his fan. 

“W-w-w-we are not l-l-lovebirds!” Yuki stammered and tried to comfort himself by wrapping his arms around him. 

“Sensei, you shouldn’t tease my beloved too harshly”, Hatsuharu criticized with terrifying look. 

“I’m not teasing him, I’m just... waking him up to the reality”, Shigure made excuse. 

“I’m back! Sorry that it took so long... Is everything ready?” Tohru entered into the room with the pocket camera. 

“Yeah, yeah, just take a shoot”, Kyou said leaning a bit closer to Yuki. “Is this fine?” 

“That’s... marvelous... Yuki-kun, could you please look at me or Kyou-kun?” Tohru asked for.

Yuki bite his lower lip. He was too shamed to look at Tohru and the camera, so he slowly lifted his head and met Kyou’s shining, light brown, almost dark orange coloured eyes. He blushed, but before he could turn away he heard how the camera took a picture. 

“Thank you for your co-operation!” Tohru thanked and put the camera next to her. 

“Tohru-kun, may I have copy of that picture?” Shigure whispered quietly, and Tohru nodded a little, ready to spin. Haru was the bottle’s target this time. He drunk the sake as easily as it was the purest spring water. “I guess that you would like to ask something, so I’ll choose the truth.” 

“Oh, Hatsuharu-kun, what did you meant earlier when you said that you are omnivorous? You didn’t meant the food, right?” Tohru asked eyes bright and light red on her face. 

“You may have guessed it, Honda-san”, Haru teased her with a naughty smile, “I’ll like many kind of people, boys, girls... Not only the loved ones.” 

“You mean... the sexual way?” Tohru specified getting more and more red. 

“That’s right”, Haru hummed and spun the bottle, using some trick to make it point at Yuki. 

“Uuh, really? I’m not sure if I can keep going”, Yuki complained tasting the sake. “If I drink that all, may I have some water afterwards?” 

“You’re ruining my plans” Haru said, not angry, not annoyed, only calm. 

“I don’t care about your plans. I don’t want to be part of them.” 

“If you feel uneasy it’s okay to have some water”, Shigure admitted. “This is your first time, right?” 

“Right...” Yuki took a better grip of the glass and drunk it empty with a cough. Tohru hurried to give him some water. “There, Yuki-kun.” 

“Thank you, Honda-san”, Yuki smiled a bit fuzzy and have the water. “Let’s say... because it’s Haru again... the truth.” 

“Are you afraid that I would give you uncomfortable commands if you choose to dare? Oh, but that’s not my question, I’m still thinking about it.” 

“You have already gave me an uncomfortable command! Look at me, I’m half naked!” Yuki lost his temper but wasn’t very impressive.

“That’s exactly what I’m looking at”, Haru lowered his voice. “Here comes the question: Yuki, would you like to have your first kiss with me?” 

“No!” Yuki’s response was short and sharp and he put his face on his hands, looking tired and lonely.

“What a pity. I’d liked to give an unforgettable first kiss”, Haru sighted. “Although I’m not sure if you can remember anything in the morning.” 

“Ha ha haa! That’s true. Yuki-kun seems really exhausted”, Shigure added and took a glance of the rest of the group. “Kyou-kun, you seem fresh. How much have you drink? Doesn’t it have any effect?” 

“Hmm, wait... Five glasses, if I remember correctly. I have some kind of new feeling... but I guess it’s just the relief. I’m a free cat now. Free to do what ever I want to.” 

“I’m so happy for you, Kyou-kun! Have you any plans yet?” Tohru leaned over the table excited. 

“And there’s other one. Tohru-kun, how are you feeling?” Shigure cut trough with his question. 

“Fine! My face feels a little hot, but everything is fine!” Tohru turned back to Kyou after answering Shigure. 

“Plans? No, not yet. I’m just enjoying the feeling of freedom”, Kyou told her and poke Yuki with his elbow. “Hey, it’s your turn. Or are you giving up?”

Yuki focused to sit straight and spin the bottle, looking at it’s rolling over and over. Soon it stops at Kyou’s direction. 

“Sixth”, Kyou said to Shigure and lift his glass. 

“Make sure that you remember tomorrow what tonight have happened”, Shigure gave as an advice. “No fighting anymore.” 

“Yeah, yeah”, Kyou mumbled and said to Yuki: ”The truth.”

For a moment Yuki collected his thoughts before making a question. “Have _you_ ever kissed a boy?” 

“What are you talking ‘bout?” Kyou was amused. “Before I came here, I was in all-boys-school. And a year ago I couldn’t stand girls near to me.” 

“Is that supposed to mean: yes?” Haru asked when Yuki seemed to be out of idea what Kyou was saying. 

“Yes, I have kissed a boy. Boys”, Kyou specified. Tohru took quickly handkerchief on her face and tried to stop the bleeding from her nose. 

“Are you alright, Tohru-kun?” Shigure worried a little. 

“I’m fine! Just a little... bleeding. Everything is fine! Just go on!” Tohru wanted to hear more and tried to move the attention back to Kyou. 

“Weren’t you too in all-boys-school, Yuki? Wasn’t there any naughty rumours?” Kyou asked looking at his drunken pal. 

“Uh, there might be... some rumours, but I... I didn’t have friends, so I don’t really know...” Yuki looked at the table and sway a little. 

“Maybe it’s normal in all-prince-school”, Kyou sighted. 

“Or maybe your school was abnormal. I didn’t heard any naughty stories in my old school either”, Haru suggested staring at Kyou. 

“Let me guess: You didn’t heard any rumours, because the rumours were about you and no one could tell to you. You were too busy with having some fun”, Kyou throw back. 

“Hmm, that is possible”, Haru admitted nodding. “I did have some fun in my old school. Sooo, how much fun you did have?” 

“I’ll say... enough to keep me breathing”, Kyou told with words that leave space for imagination. 

“So you have done more than kissing?” Haru dig for better answers. 

“Of course. I have gone all the way”, Kyou revealed smirking at Haru. Tohru almost collapsed. 

“Ooh, senpai, you make me interested...” Haru whispered with dark tone and let his sleeveless shirt drop to the floor leaning closer over the tables corner. The necklaces tingled against his good looking chest.

“I’m so sorry, I must go now! Good night, everyone!” Tohru run out of the room, handkerchief covered with blood. 

“It seems that Tohru-kun really likes boy-love”, Shigure thought aloud looking after her. “Well, now there is only us left. Where were we?” 

“I’ll spin”, Kyoo said and made the bottle roll. Shigure shrug his shoulders when the bottle pointed at him. “The truth”, he said drinking slowly his water of life. 

“Are you into boys too, even so that you have a girlfriend?” 

“As you and Haru already know, you don’t need to love to have fun. So yes, I can have fun with boys still that I love my girlfriend”, Shigure answered open minded. 

“Is there only one curse in our family or is there more of them? How is it possible that there is so many gays or bisexuals in our family?” Hatsuharu wondered. 

“But it’s only logical”, Shigure gave a reason. “Because we are cursed we got to find fun where it is, and for some reason it isn’t on opposite sex arms.”

Shigure spun the bottle and it was Kyou’s turn to choose either the truth or a mission. “I’m tired of talking, so I dare to do what you make up”, he said after emptying his glass, seventh times.

“Very well: kiss Yuki-kun”, Shigure commanded giggling behind his fan. 

“That’s rude, sensei”, Haru murmured looking angry, but Kyou turned toward Yuki and lifted his head up from the chin. 

“I’m sorry if you don’t want this”, Kyou said quietly and press his lips gently toward Yuki’s smooth lips, before the other could say either he wants or doesn’t want it. Tenderly Kyou covered his mouth with his own, touched Yuki’s lips with his tongue and teeth, breathed in the rats mouth and tasted sake from him. Yuki felt like the kiss took eternity before Kyou let him go, gasping and shivering. 

“That’s unfair”, Haru whined himself. “I want to kiss Yuki too.” 

“No!” Yuki denied, hiding his face against Kyou’s chest where he were slipped after Kyou released him. “I don’t want you to kiss me, Haru.” 

“But you’ll let Kyou kiss you?” Haru urged sulking. 

“That was... unstoppable...” Yuki whispered staying hide. 

“You have been struck out”, Shigure commented, and Haru turned toward him. 

“So it seems... There’s no other left, so you should solace me...” 

“Ahem... Haru-kun... I hope you are not suggesting anything illegal...” 

“But _of course_ I should _never_ suggest _anything_ like _that_ ", Haru played with his tone again and moved closer to Shigure. 

“You’re not convincing me with that...” Shigure leaned backwards trying to avoid Hatsuharu. “Yuki-kun! Kyou-kun! Heeelp meee!” 

“Take care of your own problems”, Kyou scorned petting Yuki’s head which were still leaning on him. “Was it awful?” he asked whispering, and Yuki shook his head, tickling Kyou’s bare chest with his hair. 

“That’s relief”, Kyou sighted, taking a glance over the table, where Haru was climbing on the top of Shigure. “I think that there’s happening something you don’t want to see. Maybe we should take our leave.”

Yuki nodded and tried to stand up, swaying from side to side. 

“Whoops! Be careful!” Kyou jump on his feet and grab Yuki before the other would fall on the floor. 

“My head... so fuzzy”, Yuki mumbled holding his head. 

“I know. I’ll help you to upstairs”, Kyou promised wrapping his arm under Yuki’s shoulders. 

“Kyou-kun! Don’t leave me alone with that horny underage male!” Shigure begged when Haru pushed him on the ground. 

“Sorry. Maybe you can figure something out”, Kyou said uninterested and helped Yuki out of the room.

 

 

Somehow they managed to get to the upstairs, despite of how many times Yuki was going to fall on the stairs. On the dark hallway he asked for reminding himself: ”Kyou... We are not fighting anymore?” 

“No. We don’t need to.” 

“You don’t hate me?” His voice was tearful as he leaned on Kyou’s strong arm. 

“It was stupid from the beginning”, Kyou admitted when they arrived at Yuki’s door. 

“Can I...”

The darkness covered Yuki’s blushing, but Kyou could hear how embarrassed he was.

“Can I... have one more kiss..?”

The tone vanished and Yuki waited for the answer biting his lip. 

“Sure”, Kyou promised and kissed him long and passionately in the dark hallway in the middle of the night.


	2. Remembering or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright morning comes no matter how long the night before it was. How much was true and which parts were only nightmares of the drunken night?

Sharp light hit on Yuki’s eyes awakening him to a painful morning. His head ached badly and it took him for while to understand that the light strong enough to be camera’s flashlight was barely a sunshine getting through the curtains. 

_Oh God, what I can do with my head,_ Yuki thought closing his eyelids against the light. _Maybe I should sleep a little more._

He turned to other side from facing the raising sun and lift the blanket to his ears. Under the blanket there was warmth and comfortable, and Yuki found a better position by curling up. Suddenly his foot touched something that moved in the bed. Flinching Yuki opened his eyes and winced by the pain it causes, only to startle more. 

“Kyou! What are you doing here?!”

Furrowing Kyou who lied next to the rat took a pillow and put it over his head. 

“Shut up. I have a hangover and I’m going to sleep more. Besides, this is my room.” The cat explained, making Yuki realize that he truly were in Kyou’s room, futons on floor, not in his own bed next door. 

“What... am I doing here..?” Yuki asked quietly from himself and wrapped arms over his chest as his old habit was. Since his brains didn’t work well at this time at morning, after being drunk at the first time of his life and being scared by Kyou, it took amazingly long before he understood he was hugging a bare body of his. 

“Why am I naked?!” Yuki screamed aloud before he could ease himself. Wincing in the pain Kyou shut his ears and talked behind biting tooth: ”Could you – please – shut up, okay? I’m not feeling good.” 

“What is going on here? Why am I in your room and naked in your bed?” Yuki asked back pressing the blanket against his body, somehow feeling shy of being naked in front of the cat. 

“You were drunk last night, remember?” Kyou started to explain under the pillow, not even looking at Yuki, who were only relieved because of that. “We played games and drunk, Hatsuharu got quite horny and... I wonder what happened after we left.” 

“That doesn’t explain why I am here”, Yuki notified looking around for his clothes. _There might be something like clothes on the doorstep..._

“I did left you on your doorstep, you’d better believe that”, the cat said with such a serious tone, putting the pillow away and looking straight to Yuki’s eyes. Now that Yuki was captured by Kyou’s look he noticed that the other doesn’t have a shirt either. _Maybe he still have underwear...?_

“Then... why..?” Yuki’s voice was small and afraid of the time he couldn’t recall. “What happened after that..?” 

Kyou sighted. “You really can’t remember? Well, whatever. Don’t drink anymore, you’re troublesome when you do.” Without saying more Kyou turned away and tried to get back to sleep.

_What? What that supposed to mean? Does something happen or not? No, wait, something surely had happened, but what?! Kyou isn’t behaving as he normally would, which means kicking Yuki out of his room._

Very carefully, moving slowly and avoiding any rapid movements Yuki rose to lean on his elbows and crawled toward the doorstep and the pile of clothes. They really were his, he found underwear and trousers as well as socks, wondering why in the Earth he had undressed everything and went to sleep next to Kyou. How terribly drunk he was? What made him to do that?

_Uh, I want new clothes... These smells of sake. And I want a bath. And a painkiller. And to sleep._

Complaining to himself Yuki dressed the trousers up and leaning on the wall stood up. His legs didn’t felt very reliable, but dragging the foot along the floor he could teeter to the hallway and stumbled to his own room. The pain in his head made Yuki to squinting in the bright room that curtains didn’t darken at all, and quick look around proved that he hadn’t spent time at his room last night. The bed was untouched and everything was perfectly in order. Shading his eyes from the sunlight Yuki went to close the curtains and drop on his bed. Being too tired for opening the bed he fell asleep as fast as his head touched the pillow.

 

Couple hours later Yuki had gathered enough power to get up. His head still hurts and he refused to open the curtains when he took new clothes from the closet and went to look if bath was free. Something delicious were under preparation when he passed the kitchen, but Yuki didn’t have an appetite. He saw his shirt on the living room’s floor, as well as Kyou’s, and quite few other clothes, and when he backed off to the hallway Hatsuharu’s voice surprised him. 

“Yuki~kuuuuun...” 

Flinching Yuki looked around, but didn’t saw him at first. “Haru..?” 

“Yuki~kun... Please let me down...” 

Leaded by the words Yuki looked up. “Haru! What are you doing there?”

For some reason Hatsuharu was well tied up, rope got around him countless times hiding his entire body from neck to ankles, and he was lifted hanging upside down from the girder of the ceiling. 

“Not much.”

Yuki didn’t knew if he should laugh or not, the situation was so unbelievable and unreasonable, and still Haru acted as calm and funny as always. 

“How you get yourself there?” Yuki asked when he looked for ladder to reach untie Haru. 

“Good question. I like to know too. We should ask sensei.” 

“So you don’t even know yourself?” Yuki felt a little relieved when there was someone else who didn’t remember everything from last night.

“I remember that I got pissed off when you and Kyou were so close to each other”, Hatsuharu explained calmly when Yuki climbed to fight with the tight knots. _Someone really put effort for tying Haru so carefully._

When Hatsuharu’s words echoed in Yuki’s fuzzy brains something went out of order.

“Me and Kyou... What?” He asked stopping the untying for a moment and waited for the answer heart throbbing painfully in his chest. 

“Hmm, this and that... So I asked sensei to comfort me. Then... How did it end to this..?” Haru tried hard to memorize the moist night. 

“Yuki! Don’t let that beast down!” Shigure denied quickly when he stepped to the hallway and saw what Yuki was doing. 

“What? Why not?” Illogical prohibition confused Yuki even more. 

“I don’t want to let a sex-maniac walk free at my house...” 

“Heyyyy, why Haru is hanging from the ceiling? Is it fun?” Momiji asked peeking behind Shigure’s back. 

“What is going here?” Yuki asked desperately. “What happened last night? And, we can’t let Haru like that. Momiji, could you go to ask Kyou to come and help? I can’t take him down by myself, and looks like _someone_ ”, he looked badly at Shigure while talking, “isn’t going to help.” 

“I’ll go!” Momiji promised smiling freshly and run toward the stairs. 

“Well, since you don’t need me and aren’t going to listen my advice, I’ll leave this to you”, Shigure said and hurried back to his room, unable to lock his door but voices told to the two boys that he was piling lots of stuff in front of the door as a barricade.

Yuki sighted. “So, what did you do last night?” 

“What makes you think I have done something?” Haru asked innocently. 

“Don’t play with me!” Yuki snapped and rubbed his aching forehead. 

“If I remember correctly, I was going to have sex with sensei”, Haru told as it was nothing. 

“You... WHAT?” Yuki was sure he heard wrong and looked at his cousin unbelievable. 

“As I said, I was so annoyed when you choose Kyou instead of me”, Hatsuharu said as calm as ever, only a little coldness was able to sense behind his words. “Did _you_ have fun night together?”

Before Yuki couldn’t figure what Haru’s words meant and how to response since he didn’t remember anything from the last night, Kyou came to help. 

“What the hell has happened there?” he asked in his usual style, scratching his neck upon the sleeveless shirt and looking at the huge human-shaped caterpillar hanging from the ceiling. 

“I think sensei didn’t like my flirt last night”, Haru assumed. “Can I get down?” 

Kyou snorted, not starting to help Yuki with the ropes right away. “Of course he didn’t. When we left, he was literally fighting against you.” 

“I thought he was just shy”, Haru gave as reason for his behaviour. 

“I don’t get what’s going on there, but let’s just get Haru down and talk later”, Yuki suggested. His headache was getting worse because of all the thinking and trying to memorize things that were buried too deep in his brains.

Kyou shrug his shoulders and took a good grip of Hatsuharu, carrying his weight on his arms and making it easier to Yuki to open the knots. One after another he could took the ropes off the girder and Haru -still carefully tied- fall on Kyou’s arms. 

“Haru looks like a saved princess!” Momiji giggled showing up from the stairs. 

“Then Kyou-senpai should be my prince”, Haru played with and looked at the cat lust in his eyes.

Irritated Kyou let him drop to the floor. ”Now you’re down. Have a nice day.” He turned to walk away. 

“Why you are so cold to me? Is it only Yuki you are nice to?” Hatsuharu asked looking after him from the floor, where Yuki was trying to set him free. A bit blushing Yuki waited to hear Kyou’s answer too. 

Without making any special face Kyou glanced over his shoulder. “What if that’s the case?”

Hatsuharu stared at him challenge to fight in his eyes and confused Yuki couldn’t make any sense of the rope he tried to open when Momiji cut the awkward silence. “Ooh! Haru is so sexy in this shot!” 

All the boys on the hallway turned to look at the junior in living room, where he was playing with Tohru’s pocket camera. 

“This too! Is it Shii-san there?” Momiji asked showing the picture to the others direction.

The moment seized for a little eternity, no one breathed as they looked at the tiny camera. 

The shot was taken from upwards, they saw Haru’s arm that holds the camera and his hungry eyes watching straight towards them from the picture, body that seems completely naked sitting above Shigure who tried stop the other from stripping him. 

“What...” Yuki’s surprised voice wasn’t much more than a whisper and he couldn’t tear his eyes from the picture Momiji was showing them. 

“You truly tried to rape him, doesn’t you?” Kyou spitted despising. 

“Regardless of our position in the picture, I was ready to be the neko*”, Haru answered without denying or apologizing his actions. “Nee, Kyou-kun, are you a neko, neko?” 

“Stop making such a ridiculous questions”, Kyou shouted out and kicked the boy on the floor as he walked away. “Just because my animal is a cat doesn’t make me a neko.”

Staggered Yuki had quit solving the rope a while ago and only sat next to Hatsuharu on the floor. 

“I don’t get any of it... What were you two talking about? Why you tried to do something like that?” 

“Hee, Haru wants to have some love!” Momiji suggested and looked other pictures from the camera. 

“What... what’s the neko-thing? You had known for ages that Kyou is the cursed cat.” 

“Hmm, I wasn’t asking for that... Yuki-kun, does your butt hurt?” Haru answered the question with other, making Yuki more and more confused. 

“No. What the hell is going on here?” 

“Nothing, it seems. Can you let me free?” 

“Not until you explain this to me.” 

“How much do you remember from last night?” Haru turned his half-opened eyes at Yuki’s direction. 

“Mm, not much, I guess...” 

“Momiji, have you found the picture of Yuki and Kyou?” 

“That one? Is kind of hot”, Momiji said smiling and showing the picture for Yuki too.

Gulping Yuki looked at himself sitting next to Kyou, looking at the cat blushing and shirtless.

“I thought it was just a dream... A bad dream...” 

“You remember the kissing?” Haru asked leading the rat deeper in his memories.

Yuki blushed and hided his eyes behind the palm he had lifted to cover his face and nodded a little. _So it was true, too..._

“Whaaaaat? Who kissed whom?” Momiji wanted to know and left the camera on the table coming closer to hear the details. 

“Kyou kissed Yuki”, Haru said a bit coldly. “And Yuki didn’t want to kiss me but clung onto Kyou.” 

“Eeh? Really?” Momiji would like to have a confirm from Yuki, but the other was still hiding behind his hands. “What does it taste like?”

_What does it... taste?_ Yuki remembered the touch of the lips, the warmth of Kyou’s mouth, but the taste... It had to taste of sake, but was there other flavours? Somehow the thoughts made him feel like there _was_ a little sweet taste on the kiss... Or kisses? How come it felt like there were more than just one? 

“Did you guys go any further?” Haru cut Yuki’s thoughts. 

“What you mean by that?!” 

“Ah, so you don’t remember. Well, if you’re not in pain then I guess he didn’t jump on you.” 

“Does it hurt if someone jumps on you?” Momiji wanted to make clear and leaned interested closer. 

“Usually the first time is a bit difficult and it could hurt without experienced partner”, Haru explained as a professor until he remembered the conversation last night. “Oh, but Kyou said he _is_ experienced...” 

“I don’t get you. Any of you”, Yuki said voice cracking. “I’ll go get a bath.” 

“Hey. Can’t you get me free first?” Hatsuharu yelled after him when Yuki stood up and left the room.

“No, I can’t!” 

“So, how you jump on someone?” Momiji’s innocent voice asked before Yuki reached the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

 

 

 

*Neko is the bottom. The opposite, the top, is tachi. Also known as uke and seme. How come, the neko means also a cat, so Haru is playing with words - once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm _planning_ to continue this with one chapter, but it might take a while... They aren't playing nicely in my head. So I got to find some order first and see if they can go along the script I thought.
> 
> While waiting you are free to comment and leave proposals! I don't promise to follow those, though, but I might get ideas from them.


End file.
